The present invention relates to a system comprising a solar energy system for heating a body of water, a solar energy system, a structure for containing a body of water and a method of heating a body of water. In particular, but not exclusively, the invention relates to a system for heating a swimming pool.
Many swimming pools, particularly those that are outdoors, are unhealed and so, in colder climates or during cooler times of the day, they are uninviting and uncomfortable in which to swim. With a view to alleviating this problem, it is known to incorporate a heating system by which heated water is supplied to the swimming pool. Such heating systems typically comprise a gas or electrical boiler and a network of pipes through which heated water is passed to the swimming pool. Large bodies of water, such as swimming pools, are known to require a significant quantity of heat in order to raise the temperature of the water to a more pleasant temperature. This is due to the large specific heating capacity of water and the high rate of heat loss to the external environment, predominately through passive and forced convection, as a result of wind passing above the swimming pool, and conduction of heat through the swimming pool's walls. Existing heating systems comprising a gas or electrical boiler can thus be very expensive to run. Furthermore, such methods of providing heated water typically require the consumption of large quantities of fuel and so are not particularly environmentally friendly. Many have therefore strived to find alternative sources of heat by which to heat swimming pools.
A known solar heater for a swimming pool, such as that described in GB2454180, comprises a flexible buoyant solar radiation receiving sheet for use in a swimming pool. The sheet is spooled off of a poolside reel and is laid onto the surface of the swimming pool water. However, swimmers are not able to use the pool while the system is in use.
A further known solar heater for a swimming pool comprises an immersible solar radiation receiving panel. In order to heat the body of water, the panel is placed inside the body of water and is held at a certain depth by a system of floats, weights and tethers. However, again, swimmers cannot use the pool while the heater is in operation as they may become entangled by the tethers.
The present invention aims to alleviate, at least to a certain extent, the problems and/or address at least to a certain extent the difficulties associated with the prior art.